


What’s Left of Us?

by KimmyCupcakes69



Category: Dean Ambrose - Fandom, Seth Rollins - Fandom, WWE, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: M/M, WWE - Freeform, ambrollins - Freeform, dean ambrose - Freeform, seth rollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmyCupcakes69/pseuds/KimmyCupcakes69
Summary: Seth Rollins is dealing with the aftermath of Dean Ambrose’s attack on Monday. What has become of their relationship?





	What’s Left of Us?

Making his way back to his locker room, Seth wiped the tears that kept pouring from his eyes. Had Dean really just turned on him? He needed to speak with him. The younger man hadn’t seen Dean since he walked through the crowd and out the door. Knowing who Dean was, he probably ran off to some nearby bar. Seth got to his locker room, locking the door and sitting on the bench. He placed his head into his hands and let his mind wonder. ‘Why would Dean do this? What did I do to him to make him so upset? This isn’t the Dean I know.’ They had just won titles together. The energy was high. Maybe that’s why Dean did what he did. 

A knock on Seth’s locker room door shook him out of his thoughts. He quickly got up and unlocked the door, hoping to see the man he was seeking. To his displeasure, it was Dolph. “What do you need?” Seth asked bitterly. Dolph gave a concerned look. “I saw what happened out there. You okay? Have you talked to Dean about things?” Seth shook his head, “I haven’t heard from him. Do you think things between him and I are through?” The tears started up again, Seth couldn’t hold them back. Dolph gave Rollins a hug. “It’s gonna be okay man. He’ll come back being his dumb self and work things out with you.” Rollins smiled, although he wasn’t sure if what Dolph was saying was true. “Thanks man. Let me know if you see him at all.” Dolph nodded and headed off. 

Rollins was left once again alone in his locker room. He decided after an hour that he would change out of his wrestling gear and put on his normal clothes. He thanked himself for getting a separate hotel room from Dean this one time because Seth always let Dean carry their hotel room key since Rollins loses almost everything. He would’ve had to sleep in his car if he had gotten a hotel room with his lover. Was he even his lover anymore? What were they after tonight? Everything Dean did to Rollins hurt so much, but none of it could compare to the pain he had in his heart. 

Throwing on his jeans, he buttoned them up and began putting on his shoes. He stuffed all his wrestling gear into his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. Maybe Dean would call him? Text him? He hoped that the older man would have some kind of contact with him tonight. Even if Dean showed up drunk to his hotel room in the middle of the night. Anything would be better than nothing at this point. Seth exited the arena and made his way to his rental car. Well, him and Dean’s rental car. How would Dean even get back to their hotel? He’d have to find some kind of way. Unless he just sleeps on the streets for the night. That would be something he’d do. Why should Seth care though? Dean did this to them. He ruined what they had in one night. Who cares where the older man slept or if he was safe? Well, that’s the thing, Seth cared. He cared far too much. 

Finally getting back to his hotel room, Seth unlocked the door and threw his duffel bag onto the floor. Suddenly overcome by the need to sleep, he laid down on the cheap bed. The raven haired man clutched one of the pillows to his chest. It was 12:02am and still no word from Dean. Rollins couldn’t stop the tears that started to fall from his eyes now. He missed his little lunatic. Was their relationship over after tonight? 6 years together and that’s it? The thoughts kept taking up space in the younger man’s head. Suddenly, his phone started to ring. Almost throwing it across the room, he picked it up without looking who was calling. “Hello? Dean?” The other side was silent for a second. “No man it’s Ro. Everything alright? Dolph told me what happened.” Rollins felt his heart ache harder. “Hey Ro, I’m sorry. I know you’re dealing with so much right now. But I’m so worried about Dean. I haven’t heard from him all night.” A sigh came from the other line. “You know how he can be sometimes. Give him some space and get some sleep. I’m sure you two will work everything out in the morning.” Roman was always the voice of reason, even when he was the one that needed the comforting. “Thanks man. I’ll get some sleep.” And with that he hung up. The hotel room was so silent. So empty. Only a small coffee table and what looked like a tv from the early 2000’s that probably didn’t even work. The bed was a king size though. It would have been perfect with Dean in it. 

This was enough of mental torture, Rollins got up and walked over to the nearby bathroom. It was the only decent looking part of his hotel room. It smelled so sweet. Almost as sweet as Dean. Rollins shook his head, no more of these thoughts. He needed to wash up and get to sleep. He put a fresh pair of clothes in the bathroom and began to undress. Turning on the hot water, Rollins stepped into the shower and let the hot beads roll down his face. He needed to find anything but Dean to think about. He tried to think about his favorite music, maybe sing along to songs in the shower. Yet every song he thought of made him think of Dean. Mixing with the hot water came hot tears. He just wanted to know why Dean did what he did. Was it something Rollins did? I mean yeah sure he called him a Lunatic. That was normal though. Rollins always calls Dean his Little Lunatic. Then it clicked in his head, maybe Dean hasn’t been taking his meds. That must have been it. Why else would Dean do this? Rollins could punch himself in the face right now. Dean without meds is completely unstable. Yes, to no surprise was Dean Ambrose a severe Schizophrenic. 

Rollins dried off and put on his change of clothes. Just some loose sweats and his favorite Pierce the Veil shirt. He checked his phone again. Still no texts or calls from Dean. It was 1:34am. It was time to finally get some sleep. The younger man got situated and eventually drifted off to sleep.

A loud banging shocked Rollins out of his sleep. He looked over at this clock. It read 4:34am. Rollins got up and went to his hotel room door and opened it. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the man he’s been thinking about all night. “Dean?” Rollins said. “Why thefuck are you in my *hiccup* room?” Dean slurred out drunkenly. “Dean this is my room. Yours is next door.” Dean flung his head to the side. “Oh.” And began to walk in that direction. Rollins panicked and grabbed Dean by the arm. “Wait Dean! Where have you been? Come in and talk.” Dean tugged his hand away from Rollins. “Fine. Only because I’m fuckin exhausted and dunno where my key is.” Seth smiled as he moved out of the way for Dean to come in. Dean collapsed onto the bed. Seth sat on the other side of the king size bed and cleared his throat. “Where have you been Dean?” Dean turned his head towards Seth and sneered. “Where the fuck do you think I’ve been? Far away from you.” Seth felt his heart break even more. “What did I do to hurt you baby? Let me fix it.” Rollins put his hand on Dean’s cheek. Dean flung the younger man’s hand away. “Don’t touch me. You know what you’ve done.” Rollins tried to hold back the tears that threatened to appear. “I’m sorry for calling you a Lunatic. I didn’t mean it in a mean way. You know I always call you that, baby.” Dean sat up and looked at Rollins angrily. “Stop calling me your baby. We’re over Seth. Maybe you should think about the shit you say before you say it.” Dean stood up and stumbled to the door. “Where are you going?” Rollins asked in a panic. Dean didn’t even turn around to make eye contact. “I’m getting away from you.” Seth stood up and grabbed Dean, spinning him around and connecting their lips. Dean kissed back, pushing himself into Rollins. That soon ended. Dean was now the one with tears streaming down his face. “Leave me the fuck alone Rollins. Find someone else to ruin.” And with that, Dean opened the door and slammed it as he left. Rollins was completely dumbfounded and broken. Was this really the end of them?


End file.
